


Danny's Lucky Charm

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fingered the thin strip of gray material, carefully avoiding the wet red stains that soaked it. ( Hawaii Five 0 2010 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He fingered the thin strip of gray material, carefully avoiding the wet red stains that soaked it. The coppery odor of blood and the earthy smell of dirt combined to reawaken the terrifying memories of the foot chase that had ended so violently barely an hour before. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back against the sterile white wall as he found himself reliving those long horrifying minutes. He could still feel the shallow uneven rise and fall of Danno's chest beneath his hand as he pressed against the jagged bullet hole attempting to slow down the flow of blood that seeped between his fingers, nor could he forget the frightening blue tinge that colored his partner's lips.

The sound of the examination room door opening pulled him back to the present and he opened his eyes and watched warily as the doctor approached. "Doc?" He asked cautiously as he pushed himself away from the comforting support of the wall, afraid of what he might be told.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor smiled as he reached the worried man.

"Mahalo Doc!" Steve released the breath that he had not even realized that he had been holding as he smiled and stepped towards the door. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, but be aware he is still unconscious. The bullet nicked his lung and hit a minor artery." The doctor warned as he led Steve into the examination room. "We have managed to stabilize him and we are preparing him for surgery. He's going to be sore for a while but barring any unforeseen complications he should make a full recovery which is more than I can say for his tie." He smiled as he nodded at the bloodied piece of material in McGarrett's hand.

Reminded of the blood soaked item he still had clutched in his hand, Steve glanced down at it before he slowly looked up and smiled affectionately at his injured friend lying motionless on the examination gurney. "He always claims this tie brought him luck. It was the first tie his daughter Gracie gave him for Father's Day after he arrived in Hawaii." He explained softly as he carefully placed the tie down onto the bedside table and stepped closer to the gurney.

"Ha, kind of a good luck charm." The doctor nodded knowingly.

'Yeah." Steve breathed softly as he gently ran the back of his hand lovingly against Danny's too pale face, not caring if the doctor noticed. "Thank God that today he was proven right!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

He fingered the thin strip of grey material, carefully avoiding the dried, red stains that covered the front of it. The stale coppery odor of blood and the earthy smell of dirt combined to reawaken the terrifying memories of the foot chase that had ended so violently a few days before. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back against the white pillows that Steve had stacked behind him as he found himself reliving those long horrifying minutes. He could still feel the sharp burn of the bullet as it tore deep into his chest, he could still remember the pain as Steve pressed his hand against the jagged bullet hole attempting to slow the bleeding. Nor could he forget Steve’s frightened whispers, telling him that he would be okay, telling him to hang on… Steve’s soft, surprising and unexpected whisper - ‘Don’t you dare die on me, not now, not before I can tell you how much you really mean to me’ as the darkness slowly robbed him of his consciousness.

“I meant what I said that day.” McGarrett’s soft voice caught him by surprise and he snapped his eyes open to find Steve watching him from the door. Steve slowly crossed to the side of the bed where Danny was resting. Reaching for the grey tie, his fingers trailed softly over the now stiffened bloodstain. “You mean more to me than just my partner and friend,” he began as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked Danny in the eyes, his fingers still playing with the grey material in his hands, “When you were shot. I realized something that deep down I think I have known for a very long time. I think I knew it the day I almost lost you to the Saran. You mean so much more to me.” Placing the tie down on the bedside table, Steve ran his hand nervously over his head as he admitted softly. “I want us to be much, much more. I love you,”

For the first time in his life, Danny Williams was speechless as he stared Steve. _“I meant what I said that day. You mean more to me than just my partner and friend, I want us to be much, much more. I love you.”_ Steve’s words replayed over and over in his head, making his heart race. He had always thought himself to be straight, strictly attracted to women type of guy but since he had met McGarrett, his infuriating, risk taking, danger magnet partner…he wasn’t so sure. “I want us to be much, much more. I love you.” Looking up at Steve’s anxious face, he felt his heart skip a beat as he realized the feelings he had tried to deny for so long were not just one-sided. Reaching up, he pulled Steve closer, kissing him hard before he reluctantly pulled away and whispered breathlessly, “I love you too, you big Neanderthal.”


End file.
